Encontros&Desencontros
by thefran666
Summary: Rinali tentou conquistar o coração de Kanda, mas depois que conseguiu, uma série de problemas surgiram. Yaoi/Yuri/Hentai. Rinali x Kanda, Allen x Rinali, Lavi x Kanda & Road x Rinali podendo ter casais extras feitas pelos meus produtores.


**Declaimer:** -Man não me pertence, mas o Yuu-chan sim. *-*q

**Sinopse:** Minha fic vai ter VÁRIOS casais em uma história só, sendo respectivamente: Rinali x Kanda, Kanda x Lavi, Rinali x Allen e Rinali x Road. A história em si é bem interessante, por mim, claro.

**Obs:** Sim, vai ter cenas "fortes" (hentai, podemos dizer?) entre alguns casais, senão gostou, nem comece a ler. Meu produtor me obrigou (mentira) a fazer Rinali x Road, mesmo eu querendo Rinali x Ticky. Qualquer coisa, reclamem com um ser chamado Sr. Ferreira. RS

**Obs²: **Haverá a possibilidade de capítulos extras criados por mim ou pelos meus produtores. Q

Agora os casais que estão envolvidos é surpresinha.

**Obs³: **Essa porcaria de fanfic é escrita por três pessoas. Eu e meus produtores. Nos casais, é sempre um que narra. Por exemplo: Kanda x Rinali é sempre a Rinali que narra. Já no caso de Rinali x Road (que vai ser surpresa o que irá acontecer. ), Kanda narrará.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_God, I want to dream again._

_Take me where I've never been. __"_

ㅤㅤㅤ**Unbreakable – Fireflight**

Nunca pensei que me apaixonaria pela pessoa mais fria, mal-humorada e sádica do mundo. Mas eu sabia que ela era solitária e eu sentia que tinha que lhe fazer companhia. É, estou falando de Kanda Yuu. Quem mais no mundo se apaixonaria por um ser desses? Bem, eu sou uma.

Mas primeiro, eu tinha que ficar praticamente "grudada" nele... Isso seria difícil... Difícil e impossível, talvez.

– **x –**

Estava na hora de comer e eu só demorei para chegar ao refeitório pois sabia que ele estaria lá. É, eu acertei. Sentado em uma mesa, sozinho, comendo uma porção de soba. Peguei comida, claro, se tinha que me aproximar dele, então deveria ser o mais natural possível.

- Kanda, posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntei mesmo sabendo que ele iria ser frio e rude comigo, mas eu gostava.

- Tch... – Essa foi a resposta dele. Considerei como um "sim" e me sentei ao lado dele.

Senti ele me lançar um daqueles olhares frios que só ele tinha, mas fingi que não percebi.

- Kanda, você adora soba, né? – Fui uma idiota perguntando isso. Todo mundo sabia que Kanda Yuu gostava de soba.

- Sim. – Ah, como sua voz me deixa louca, Kanda.

- Um dia irei preparar um prato de soba pra você, está bem? – Mesmo achando que ele não iria aceitar, não matava perguntar.

- Tch, tanto faz. – Ouve-se "sim". Ótimo! Iria preparar uma soba maravilhosa para ele amanhã. Um passo foi dado na expectativa de roubar o coração dele pra mim.

"_I want to go there. _

_This time, I'm not scared. __"_

**Unbreakable – Fireflight**

No dia seguinte, Jerry estranhou minha presença na cozinha, mas pedi à ele para que ninguém descobrisse que estava lá, muito menos Komui, pois tinha certeza que ele viria correndo e choramingando algo como "_RINAALII! VOCÊ NÃO PODE COZINHAR. PODE SE MACHUCAR, FERIR, QUEIMAR. DEIXE-ME FAZER ISSO!!!!!" _ou até mesmo coisas piores. Apesar de já ter 17 anos, meu irmão ainda não entendeu que já sou – praticamente – uma adulta. Jerry me ajudou em algumas dicas para preparar a soba perfeita para Kanda, dando alguns ótimos temperos que ele sabia que Kanda amava.

– **x –**

Era hora do almoço e não avistei Kanda chegar para comer a soba que havia preparado. Perguntei para Allen e Lavi se eles sabiam se Kanda havia partido em missão, mas eles disseram que não – ou que não sabem... -. Resolvi perguntar ao meu irmão e ele disse-me que Kanda estava em seu quarto. Animei-me na esperança de poder ficar sozinha no quarto dele. Não pensem que estou pensando algo de pervertido, ouviram? Só seria melhor ficar sozinha com ele, assim as pessoas não iriam estranhar a atitude de Kanda.

Bati na porta e ninguém respondeu. Resolvi abrir a porta minuciosamente e espiei pra ver se Kanda estava lá. E estava! Por um momento, senti meu rosto esquentar. Não, não, não, não! Ele não podia me ver corada, não mesmo! Balancei a cabeça para ver se adiantava e adentrei no quarto daquele... Deus? Soou bem clichê, mas não consegui palavra melhor. Kanda estava sem camisa e ofegante, suando que era uma beleza. Seus cabelos negros soltos, parecia que havia treinado. Deixei a soba em cima do criado mudo, ao lado de uma ampulheta com pétalas de sakura. Era sakura? Por primeira vista, pensei que eram. Ajoelhei-me à frente dele preocupada, pois ele aparentava estar com fome.

- Kanda, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sinceramente, ele estava parecendo um morto que morreu em pé. Não quis ser pessimista, mas se alguém olhasse rápido, pensaria isso mesmo!

- ... Não. – Ah, ele estava vivo! Ouvir sua bela voz me deixou mais aliviada... e até mesmo mais apaixonada.

- Fique ai mesmo, vou limpar esse seu suor. – YAAAY! Iria limpar aquele suor tudo daquele corpo perfeitamente... perfeito. Levantei e fui ao banheiro pegar uma toalha, assim voltando e limpando seu corpo. Incrível foi ele não reclamar algo tipo "_Não preciso que me limpe." _ ou até mesmo "_O que você faz aqui?"_, o que me deixaria meio... vulnerável? É essa a palavra? Acho que não.

Passei a toalha por todas as extremidades do corpo dele, começando pelo pescoço, passando pelos braços e finalmente chegando as costas e peito. Era tanto suor que tive que arranjar um balde pra enroscar a toalha... Ok, essa parte era brincadeira. Depois de um tempo, ele já não estava mais suado, o que me deixou aliviada. Procurei na primeira gaveta do criado mudo algo para amarrar os cabelos negros e sedosos de Kanda. Achei algo parecido com um elástico, não sei dizer. Me ajoelhei na cama atrás dele, penteando seus cabelos com a mão e amarrei seus cabelos. Parecia até que eu estava cuidando de uma criança! Ai ai, esse Kanda...

- Pronto, está melhor. – Na verdade, eu até preferia ele de cabelo solto, mas achei melhor prender, pois cabelo solto e comprido daquele jeito esquentava demais... Eu entendia disso, afinal, eu já tive cabelo comprido!

- ... O que você veio fazer? – Ah nããão, a pergunta que eu não saberia responder bem o suficiente! Eu sabia que minha resposta iria ser boba... Boba e apaixonante, eu acho.

- Eu percebi que você não estava no refeitório e me preocupei, então resolvi te procurar e trouxe uma porção de soba junto, pois você poderia estar com fome... – Se eu dissesse que a soba foi feita por mim, ele poderia não comer, então fiquei de boca fechada.

- ... Não estou com fome. – Kanda, Kanda... Você diz isso, mas sua barriga diz outra coisa. Agora mesmo eu a ouvi roncando!

- Está sim, não seja bobo! Vamos, abra a boca. – Peguei a porção de soba que havia preparado, separei os hashis e peguei uma pequena quantidade neles, direcionando na direção da boca de Kanda para fazê-lo comer.

- ... Eu não estou com fom–

- Kanda! – Interrompi mesmo! Ele estava com fome, eu sabia. Ele não podia me enganar.

- ... Tá, tá. Que saco. – Vagarosamente ele abriu a boca, deixando-a quase que fechada. Mesmo assim, aproximei a pequena porção de soba nos hashis na boca dele e ... ele comeu! A cara dele mostrava que sabia que aquilo estava diferente. Mas rezei as pressas para que estivesse bom. – Está... diferente do que o Jerry faz. Está melhor. Foi você?

- Sim, eu preparei essa porção de soba pra você, Kanda. – Ele me olhava impressionado, mas como sou pessimista, eu li em seus olhos algo como "_Você cozinha?! Não sabia que cozinhava bem._", mas resolvi ignorar. Peguei mais um pouco de soba nos hashis e dei pra ele com um sorriso bem simpático em minha face, nada forçado, ok?

Percebi que ele mastigava a soba olhando para o lado, como se tivesse confessado a coisa mais constrangedora do mundo. Era fofo olhar para aquele rosto perfeito. Parecia estar envergonhado!

- Kanda, está envergonhado? – Fiquei com vontade de dar uma risadinha, mas esperei até que ele confessasse.... ou não, né.

- Por que acha isso...? – Rude e frio como sempre. Isso não me atinge, Kanda, você devia saber disso.

- Oras, está olhando por lado como se estivesse envergonhado, ahn, por comer a minha comida? – É, era isso! Kanda estava envergonhado porque estava comendo a comida que eu preparei – com carinha e amor abusivos – para ele!

- Tsc, eu não ficaria envergonhado por um motivo tão ridículo. – Ai ai... Mais uma vez ele diz isso, mas seu corpo e seus sentimentos dizem ao contrário. Quando vai aprender, ein, senhor Meu-sobrenome-é-orgulho?

Depois de acabar toda a soba que eu fiz, deixei a tigela em cima do criado mudo mais uma vez e fiquei admirando aquela ampulheta. Quem imaginaria que o frio do Kanda tivesse uma coisa tão linda como aquela!

- Kanda, o que significa essa ampulheta...? – Em vez de perguntar quem deu essa ampulheta à ele, essas palavras saíram da minha boca involuntariamente. Estranho, não?

- Algo que não tem a ver com você. – Ai, parece que eu não podia saber de uma coisinha só sobre ele. Eu ia fazê-lo falar sobre aquela ampulheta ou pelo menos, algo sobre ele. Ah se ia.

- Por que você nunca conta nada a ninguém sobre você? Parece que guarda um segredo maligno, sei lá. Isso me preocupa, sabia? – Pior que me preocupava mesmo. Desde criança ele nunca contava nada para ninguém. Ele... sofria em silêncio.

- Se eu não conto nada a ninguém, é porque eu não quero. – Ahhh! Como é difícil fazê-lo contar algo. Mas ele ia ver... eu ia fazê-lo contar tudinho!

- Kanda, por que você sofre em silêncio? Não somos amigos desde crianças? Você nunca me procurou para desabafar algo... – O assunto estava começando a ficar meio triste, mas por outro lado, era até interessante. Eu queria tirar o Kanda daquela escuridão eterna!

- Rinali... – Foi a única coisa que ouvi depois de perceber que a mão grande e fria de Kanda pousava sobre meu rosto. Senti meu rosto esquentar. Ha, tava na hora do "choque térmico". Ok, essa foi sem graça. Mas, voltando ao momento... Os olhos escuros dele me fitavam, fitavam meus olhos, especialmente meus olhos. - ... você tem olhos bonitos, sabia?

- O-Obrigada... – Saiu involuntariamente, eu juro! Se estivesse "consciente", teria dito algo melhor, mas estava fora de mim pra fazer isso. Por um longo tempo, Kanda ficou olhando para mim, o que me deixou bem vermelha. Quem imaginaria que o senhor frieza tinha seus momentos... românticos? Hum hum, isso iria ser tão bom.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, só me dei conta da realidade quando os lábios macios de Kanda haviam tocados os meus. Perai. Um momentinho. AQUELA era a realidade?! Impossível. Aquilo era um sonho. Um sonho realizado! Parei de sonhar alto e correspondi ao lento beijo, vasculhando e experimentando a boca – se é que experimentar a boca de alguém é normal – dele. Nunca pensei que Kanda Yuu, aquele cara frio, sádico e mal-humorado... beijasse tão bem! Eu parecia uma boba nos braços dele, mas eu era, não? Entrelacei meus braços em volta do pescoço do samurai, que nem os filmes, sabe? O ritmo do beijo acelerava. Nossa, não sabia que Kanda também era do tipo "selvagem".

_Ele estava estranho._ _Naquele momento, ele parecia nunca ter sido tão incompreensível. O beijo estava prolongado. Mais do que normalmente seria. Tentava compreender o que ele pensava, mas ao mesmo tempo, tentava me concentrar naquele momento tão diferente. Nunca havia experimentado algo tão bom, mas parecia que tudo tendia a melhorar. _As salivas misturando-se, as línguas entrelaçando e vasculhando a boca do outro. Fôlego? Não conheço. E creio que Kanda também não. Tínhamos para dar, vender e iria sobrar! E provavelmente, quando aquilo acabasse, iríamos estar tão ofegantes que poderíamos até mesmo desmaiar. Mas não demorou muito para que desgrudássemos nossos lábios. É, estávamos realmente ofegantes e percebi que Kanda não olhava para mim, apenas ficava com sua cabeça baixa; sendo que eu também estava, mas o olhava por baixo.

- Não... Conhecia esse seu lado, Kanda... – Tentei puxar assunto, mesmo estando um pouco com medo. Mas por que sentia medo? Kanda acabara de me beijar! Agora já podia olhá-lo normalmente, mas ainda estava ofegante.

- ... – Nada respondeu. Pareceu me ignorar por completo. Talvez porque meu comentário parecia até pervertido? Não era isso, tanto que Kanda desmaiou em cima do meu colo. Por um momento eu corei, mas dei um simpático sorriso e acariciei os cabelos dele. Era óbvio que ele estava cansado, pois até o estado quando havia chegado mostrava que estava acabado e bem cansado.

**Primeiramente, não acreditei no que vi, ou ouvi. Yuu-chan e Rinali? JUNTOS? Senti meu coração bater mais rápido e um pouco de raiva. Raiva? Por que estava com raiva? Será que era ciúmes? Eu estava com ciúmes do Yuu?! Eu... estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ele. Não era só Rinali, mas eu também. O sucessor do Bookman não podia ter sentimentos, pois assim que ocupa o cargo de sucessor, abandona seu nome e seus sentimentos. Mas quando virei "Lavi", esses sentimentos voltaram. Eu espiei quase toda a conversa de Yuu e Rinali pela porta e quando se calaram, eu a abri minuciosamente e me deparei com o **_**meu**_** Yuu-chan beijando Rinali. Observei até o final, mas encostei a porta e corri para o meu quarto. Eu iria roubar o Yuu de Rinali. Ah se ia.**

Vamos lá, vamos voltar aos Obs! EHSAIUEHIASU q

**Obs¹:** A parte em itálico foi feita pelo meu Produtor Principal... também conhecido pro Sr. Ferreira. ='D Se gostarem, deixem um Review elogiando-o. s2

**Obs²: **A fanfic se passa na época em que eles estão "mais velhos" e com o novo uniforme. Estimulei que Rinali estivesse com 17 anos e pa.

**Obs³: **A parte em negrito dá pra perceber que é Lavi POV, né gente? q

**Obs²+²: **Gostaram? Deixem review! *-*

Não gostaram? Deixem review! Q

Amaram ou odiaram? Deixem review!

Querem logo o Segundo Capítulo? Deixem review mandando a autora parar de preguiça e escrever logo! XD


End file.
